The guinea pig was used as an extremely sensitive animal model to investigate the toxic effects of polybrominated biphenyl (PBB) mixtures and individual isomers and congeners. A human plasma protein has been shown to bind specifically to toxic planar/coplanar halogenated hydrocarbons of the dioxin type.